gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sweet
Sweet & Kendl is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke. Sweet & Kendl triggers automatically after Big Smoke (mission). Mission Big Smoke and Carl arrive at the funeral and are greeted by Kendl Johnson, Carl's sister, whilst Ryder looks on. Carl and Sweet, Carl's brother, meet but Sweet is hostile towards his brother, after the death of their younger brother Brian in 1987. Kendl then decides to leave and meet her boyfriend Cesar Vialpando, the leader of the rival gang Varrios Los Aztecas, but is temporarily stopped by Sweet who argues with her about Cesar. After Kendl leaves, Sweet points out the graves of Tony, Big Devil and Little Devil, before Carl, Sweet, Smoke and Ryder decide to return to Grove Street. Some Ballas perform a drive-by shooting and destroy Smoke's Perennial, with the four stealing four BMX's and riding to a car park under a freeway at Mulholland Intersection, evading the pursuing Ballas in their Voodoo. Sweet decides that the group should split up and Sweet heads off in a different direction with the Ballas following, allowing Carl, Smoke and Ryder to ride away in safety until they get to a freeway bordering Idlewood, where the Ballas re-appear and chase them back to Grove Street in Ganton. Carl, Ryder and Smoke escape and arrive back in Ganton and shortly after Sweet arrives, with Carl announcing his intention to stay in Los Santos and to help the Grove Street Families, before leaving the group and entering the Johnson House. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get on the bike *Follow Sweet *Follow Ryder Tips *Keep your speed up by tapping the the accelerate button. Also, if you stay slow in a certain part after splitting up, the Voodoo will attack. Aftermath As it turns out everything has change in San Andreas during the last 5 years Carl has been gone. The things that have change are: *A devastating earthquake has happen within San Andreas itself and travel will be restricted statewide until the bridges are rebuilt even without government help to rebuild them to which led to all of the San Andreas residents to blame each other (this can be heard on WCTR News). *Gang warfare and heavy drug dealing is on the rised in San Andreas (which can also be heard on WCTR News), (and in a phone call the player will get from Sweet himself after Carl visites his mother's house after this mission), Sweet says Grove Streets lost its power and while the Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive Families - who were once great friends with the Grove Street Families - are what Sweet says beefing and ended up spilting into their own gangs, the Ballas and Vagos are taking over San Andreas, but that will change soon... Trivia *No matter where the player goes during this mission, even into locked areas, the Ballas will still follow Carl, spawning close to the player and chasing them. A video of this can be seen here. *If the player steals a car instead of taking the BMX, during the ending cutscene in Ganton, Carl won't be sitting on the BMX talking with Sweet, Smoke, or Ryder, but will be standing and talking with them instead. *If the player destroys the Ballas' Voodoo without killing the driver and passenger, they might steal another car to continue chasing Carl, Sweet, Smoke, and Ryder. *This is the first appearance of Sweet Johnson, Kendl Johnson and Ryder Reward The reward for completing this mission is an increase in respect and the Johnson House is available for use by the player. You will also receive phonecall from Sweet about Seville Boulevard Families and the Temple Drive Families - who were once great friends with the Grove Street Families - are what Sweet says beefing and ended up spilting into their own gangs. Completing the mission unlocks the Ryder mission. Video walkthrough Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas